The Education Core will address an important focus of this Program. Attainment of goals should be ensured by the hierarchical nature of the Program design, emphasis on educational components, timed data release to the public, and history of interactions between many of the individual investigators. The close affiliation of the CNMC Research Center for Genetic Medicine with George Washington University, TIGR, and the NIH will also afford the use of pre-existing resources. This Program relies heavily on the web-based educational paradigms developed by Program member Stephen Engraft, who has developed the Frontiers in Genetics web-based lecture and CME course series (see www.frontiersingenetics.com). Development of the proposed web-based educational programs and data repositories will be facilitated by its multidepartmental nature. Our Program will help catalyze other broad- based institutional efforts (e.g. through mini symposia and CME programs based at Johns Hopkins. Finally, through the leadership roles of Hopkins co-investigators within major national specialty societies, delineation of a spectrum of CME activities will be pursued (e.g. at the international meetings of the American Thoracic Society, the American Heart Association and the American College of Chest Physicians, and at the regional meetings of the American Federation for Medical Research. These latter activities generate new collaborators at other medical centers who will be prepared to query the Hopkins database.